La gymnaste (Neji x Tenten)
by LittleCeil
Summary: Il l'observe tous les jours. De dix-huit à neuf heures, il est là, dans un coin du gymnase à la regarder. Elle s'efforçait, tombait, se relevait et recommençait sans relâche jusqu'à qu'elle y arrive. C'était une battante. Une battante qui avait envie d'abandonner la gymnastique. Elle ne savait plus pour quelle raison elle continuait. Et cette raison, c'est lui qui le lui a donnée.


Il l'observait tous les jours. De dix-huit heures à neuf heures, il était là, dans un coin du gymnase à la regarder. Il l'admirait pour sa force, pour son courage, et pour sa persévérance. Elle était belle. Elle était gracieuse. Et elle était élégante. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Oh, très certainement qu'il l'aimait.

« Rah ! Merde ! »

La brune frappa son poing sur le sol après une énième chute. Elle se releva, retenta le salto, retomba une nouvelle fois. Elle frotta ses genoux qui étaient égratignés, puis persévéra. Elle finirait par y arriver. Il le savait. C'était toujours comme ça. Ses efforts aboutissaient toujours.

Après avoir enfin réussi son maudit salto, la brune décida de s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait ici, mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il venait perdre son temps à la regarder rater ses saltos. Elle haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires, prenant sa serviette au passage. Elle s'essuya sa sueur, même si elle comptait se laver de toutes marnières.

Une fois sous la douche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses éraflures. Elle passa les doigts dessus et se crispa. Elle avait peut-être trop insisté ce soir…

Lorsqu'elle sortit des vestiaires, l'homme n'était plus là. Il s'en allait toujours avant qu'elle sorte. Il ne voulait peut être pas engager la conversation, lui non plus. Pourtant il était là tous les soirs. Il l'observait. Mais ne disait rien. Elle non plus ne lui disait rien. Mais elle n'avait remarqué sa présence que récemment.

« Tch ! Cracha-t-elle, Demain je lui parlerais s'il ne tient pas à faire le premier pas... »

Sur cette résolution, elle quitta la salle, éteignant les lumières derrière elle.

Le lendemain, sans surprise, elle l'aperçut dans un coin du gymnase. Elle le dévisagea un instant, comme pour tenter de le cerner, de savoir à quoi il pensait mais ses yeux nacrés semblaient impénétrables. Impossible de lire en lui. Voyant qu'il ne détournait pas le regard, elle lui lança un sourire. Le jeune homme eut un sursaut de recul. Elle… Elle lui avait souri ? A lui ? Le temps qu'il réagisse, elle avait déjà commencé son entraînement. Il s'était renseigné. Il savait qu'une compétition allait avoir lieu dans pas longtemps. Il se doutait bien que si elle redoublait d'efforts, c'était pour y participer.

Il passa la soirée, les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle le fascinait. Elle poussait l'admiration.

Ce soir-là, elle commençait à s'entraîner avec la musique qui l'accompagnerait : River Flows In You. Ses expressions et ses gestes, tout racontait son histoire. Ses chutes, sa persévérance, ses réussites. Elle allait montrer son histoire à tout le monde. Et il était celui qui avait le privilège de la voir en premier.

Les trois heures étaient passées tellement vite ! Lorsqu'il l'observait comme ça, il ne voyait plus le temps passer. Il s'apprêta à tourner les talons pour s'en aller, mais il entendit la gymnaste l'appeler.

« A-Attend ! » Cria-t-elle en trottinant vers lui.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, reprenant son souffle, encore épuisée de son entraînement. Puis elle releva la tête et lui sourit.

« Je m'appelle Tenten. Et toi ?

\- Heu… Je- Neji… dit-il hésitant.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu viens ? Ta présence me flatte tu sais…

\- Ah... »

Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé lui parler. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait vers lui. Alors il bafouillait en conséquence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me trouves franchement ? Ria la brune nerveusement. Je ne fait que rater mes figures…

\- Ce- C'est faux ! La contredit-il, Tu es élégante et gracieuse quand tu t'entraînes ! Ta persévérance force l'admiration ! Et tes efforts aboutissent toujours ! »

Les yeux de la brune s'ouvrirent lentement de plus en plus grands, de même que sa bouche. Ces mots venaient de lui retourner le coeur, comme s'il ne cessait de bondir dans sa poitrine. C'était le plus beau compliment qu'on aie pu lui faire jusqu'à présent. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter, alors elle fit volte-face pour ne pas que Neji ne décèle ses larmes.

« Tu sais… Neji… J'ai pensé plusieurs fois à arrêter…

\- Pourquoi… ?

\- Je ne savais plus pourquoi je continuais… A vrai dire, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je continue…

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu as un réel talent. Et si c'est ce que tu aimes faire, tu ne devrais pas te priver d'une telle passion. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, ravalant ses larmes, pour lui faire face à nouveau.

« Même si c'est une passion, quand on ne sait plus à quoi ça nous sert de continuer, on ne pense plus qu'à arrêter… »

Neji secoua la tête négativement.

« Fais ce qui te plaît vraiment pour ne rien avoir regretter.

\- J'aime bien ta façon de me convaincre… soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Tu m'attends ? Je vais me changer. »

Il lui sourit en guise de réponse tout en hochant la tête, et il l'attendit cette fois-ci.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble, en faisant plus ample connaissance. Une fois arrivés devant chez Tenten, ils finirent leur conversation avant de se séparer.

La brune se laissa tomber sur son lit en lâchant un gros soupire de soulagement. « A demain » qu'ils s'étaient dit.

Elle repensa à tous les compliments qu'il lui avait fait. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine une fois de plus en conséquence. Ce qu'il lui avait dit lui donnait envie de continuer et de redoubler davantage d'efforts.

Les jours suivants, la brune continua de s'entraîner sans relâche pour la compétition. Et plus elle voyait Neji, plus elle apportait du contenu à sa représentation. C'est comme s'il l'inspirait. Mais elle se gardait bien de le lui dire. Comme lui se gardait bien de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Désormais, la brune retrouvait Neji pour se rendre au gymnase avant de s'entraîner.

Ce jour-là, ils allaient prendre un café avant. La brune venait tout juste de quitter son travail, elle ne voulait pas le faire attendre, alors elle pressa le pas. En voyant le brun sur le trottoir d'en face, elle sourit en s'engageant sur le passage piétons. Neji releva les yeux, lui lançant un sourire, avant de tourner brusquement la tête, la crainte dominant son visage.

« Tenten, attention ! »

Le crissement des pneus alerta d'autres passants, mais le bruit du choc davantage. Le conducteur n'osa pas sortir de son véhicule, encore chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Neji accouru vers le corps de la brune, étendu sur la chaussée. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux de ne plus la voir bouger, mais elles coulèrent lorsqu'il distingua sa tête se redresser.

Tenten se redressa peu à peu. Elle était essoufflée, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Elle fixa ses jambes, puis soudain une lueur de terreur traversa ses prunelles. Elle les toucha, avant de taper vivement dessus. Lorsque Neji arriva à sa hauteur, elle leva les yeux vers lui, totalement apeurée.

« Mes jambes… Neji… Je- Je sens plus mes jambes… » lâcha-t-elle tremblante.

Le brun entra dans la chambre de son amie, les sourcils arqués, un air inquiet collé au visage. Il n'osa pas posé de question, alors il s'assied juste sur le rebord du lit, tandis que Tenten le fixait.

« Qu'ont dit les médecins ? » Tenta-t-il doucement en lui prenant la main.

Elle détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, sans pour autant le baisser.

« Je peux dire adieu à la compétition que je préparais depuis des mois. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Comment faisait-elle pour avoir autant de courage ? Comment faisait-elle pour simplement réagir comme ça ? Comment faisait-elle pour maîtriser sa voix ? Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas pleurer ? Pourquoi devait-elle tout retenir en elle ?

« Je ne dois pas marcher pendant trois semaines. La rééducation me prendra plusieurs mois. Et les chirurgiens ne sont pas enthousiastes concernant la gymnastique.

\- Je suis désolé... »

La brune relève les yeux vers lui, avant de lui sourire.

« Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Sans toi, j'aurais sûrement arrêté. Tu m'as inspiré Neji. Tu m'as inspiré tous les mouvements de ma chorégraphie. Je peux t'assurer que je reprendrai la gym. Et je gagnerai pour toi. »

Le brun la serra automatiquement dans ses bras. Et il laissa ses larmes dévaler ses joues quand elle ne pleura pas.

Les trois semaines sans marcher furent horribles pour la brune. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle pleurait quand Neji n'était pas là. Est-ce que seulement elle pourrait reprendre la gymnastique ? Est-ce seulement elle parviendrait à remarcher ? En aurait-elle la force ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'en savait rien. Et ne pas savoir lui faisait tellement mal. Ça lui faisait tellement mal d'avoir promis à Neji de reprendre la gym, alors qu'elle n'était même pas sûre elle-même d'en être capable. Ça lui ferait tellement de mal de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Elle aimerait qu'il continue d'être à ses côtés parce que s'il était là, c'était pour la gym. Et pour rien d'autre.

« Allez-y doucement pour commencer » Conseilla une aide soignante.

La brune se leva lentement, tenant plus fort que jamais les barres métalliques de part et d'autre, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait tellement peur de chuter. Tellement peur que ses jambes ne la soutiennent pas. Tout son corps tremblait. Mais elle s'efforçait de garder la tête haute, car il était là, et qu'il l'observait. Elle avança son pied, perdit l'équilibre en s'appuyant dessus, se raccrocha aux barres. Elle se releva presque tout de suite, retentant sa chance. Les chutes se succédaient. C'était tellement dur pour elle de retenir ses larmes. Mais il était là. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle était forte.

A sa sortie de l'hôpital, les médecins avaient demandé à ce qu'elle ne vive pas seule, qu'elle est une aide chez elle en cas de chute. Neji s'était tout de suite proposé. Il s'était juré d'être là pour elle, alors il sera là pour elle. Et il l'aimait, ça lui semblait tellement normal de faire ça pour elle.

Alors il rentra avec elle, chez elle. Elle lui montra en premier lieu la chambre qu'il allait occuper. Puis elle lui indiqua les autres pièces de l'appartement.

« Merci de faire tout ça pour moi Neji... »

Il se tourna vers elle qui s'était assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Il lui lança un sourire qui se valait rassurant.

« C'est normal Tenten. »

Il n'allait pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais il devait la rassurer.

Un soir, il se leva, simplement pour satisfaire une envie pressante. En retournant dans sa chambre, il passa devant celle de la brune, et se stoppa net.

Il perçut des reniflements, des inspirations irrégulières, et un souffle tout aussi perturbé. Alors il se glaça. La vision qu'il s'était faite d'elle elle était forte, puissante, courageuse aussi, et vaillante venait de voler en éclat. L'idée que cette personne qu'il admirait pour sa résistance puisse pleurer, verser des larmes, lui fendait le coeur. Il hésita à toquer, et le fit. Il espérait se faire des idées.

Il entendit un reniflement profond, elle semblait calmer sa respiration, puis il vit la porte s'ouvrir. Alors il la dévisagea. Oui, c'était bien sa main qui tenait le mouchoir qu'elle avait utilisé pour sécher ses yeux gonflés et rouges de sang. Il ne pouvait pas croire. Il ne pouvais pas croire que cette femme, qui se montrait si forte face à lui, puisse être peinée, ressentir de la tristesse, pleurer, verser des larmes. Et cette vision lui fendit un peu plus le coeur. Pourquoi faisait-elle semblant ? Avait-elle honte ? Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

Il la considéra encore un instant avant de détourner le regard du sien, qui lui faisait mal, qui lui tournait l'estomac, qui lui nouait la gorge. Il vit sa main se mettre à trembler lentement, serrant un peu plus le mouchoir, déjà totalement plissé, comme maintenant son tee-shirt qu'elle touchait nerveusement.

« Je suis humaine, lui lâcha-t-elle comme simple explication.

\- ...Tu ne devrais pas garder ça pour toi !

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. »

Le brun ne sut que répondre face à la froideur de la gymnaste. Ça lui faisait tellement de peine de la voir comme ça. La brune fit volte-face et s'apprêta à fermer la porte mais Neji la retenu ouverte.

« Pourquoi tu retiens tes larmes devant moi ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es humaine ! C'est normal de pleurer, tu ne devrais pas t'en cacher !

\- Neji, arrête, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix calme.

\- Non ! Je n'arrêterai pas ! Tenten, tu ne vas pas bien, et ça me rend tellement dingue si tu savais… Je déteste te voir comme ça. Tu me donnes l'impression de baisser les bras. » cracha-t-il sur un ton légèrement méprisant.

Lorsqu'elle entendit cette dernière phrase, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et elle fit face à Neji.

« Pardon ?! Je m'efforce de marcher sans tomber ! Je m'efforce de ne pas pleurer quand tu es là parce que je ne veux pas t'inquiéter ! Je m'efforce de remarcher pour reprendre la gym ! Pour gagner cette foutue compet' ! Mais tout ça je le fait pas pour moi ! Je le fais pour toi Neji ! Parce que j'ai besoin toi et que si j'arrête la gym'… tu… »

Elle baissa la tête pour retenir ses larmes.

« Raah, laisse tomber. » Déclara-t-elle en sortant de sa chambre.

Le brun la suivit de près, et pour cause. Elle s'effondra en plein milieu du salon, ses jambes ne supportant plus son poids. Elle frappa le sol avec son poing en lâchant un cri de colère. Elle en avait marre de tomber, marre de devoir se relever, marre de devoir faire semblant, marre de retenir ses larmes. Alors elle explosa. Et ce n'étaient pas seulement des larmes qui sortaient, ce fut aussi des sanglots et des injures, des plaintes et des apitoiements. Neji se baissa à sa hauteur pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle s'y réfugia avant qu'il ne les passe autour d'elle.

On y était. C'était le grand jour. Le jour J. Le jour de la compétition. La gorge de la brune était totalement nouée. Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire tant elle était stressée. Elle revoyait sa chorégraphie dans sa tête encore et encore. Puis on appela son nom, alors la boule dans son ventre augmenta de volume, mais elle se rendit tout de même dans le gymnase pour passer. Elle regarda les jurys. Est-ce qu'ils aimeront ce qu'elle fera ? Non. Ce n'était pas leur avis qui la préoccupait. Elle chercha Neji du regard. Il était au première loge. Est-ce qu'il aimerait ? Il vaudrait mieux. Cette prestation lui est entièrement dédiée.

La musique démarra, alors Tenten se laissait tomber au sol et réalisa une suite d'enchaînements gracieux et élégants, très techniques aussi. Neji ne la quittait plus du regard, il était en admiration. Quasiment la totalité de sa chorégraphie se déroulait au sol. Mais vint le moment de la musique où elle devait se relever. C'était le moment où il était entré dans sa vie. Il avait tout changé. Il lui avait redonné espoir. Il l'avait soutenue lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Et aujourd'hui la voilà qui remarchait, qui recourait, qui redansait. C'était la dernière figure. Celle qu'elle appréhendait le plus. Une suite de trois sauts de mains pour lui donner de l'élan, puis le salto facial. Elle prit une inspiration puis s'exécuta. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde qu'elle passa dans les airs, elle se demanda si elle allait retomber sur ses pieds, si ses jambes allaient soutenir son poids, si elle allait y arriver. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Alors elle souffla en rouvrant les yeux pour croiser le regard de Neji. Puis elle s'effondra en pleurs. Elle l'avait fait. A ce moment-là, peu importait le résultat de la compétition, ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle y était arrivée.

Neji la rejoint sur les tapis pour la serrer dans ses bras, lui répétant qu'il était fier d'elle, qu'elle aussi pouvait être fière d'elle.

« Tout ça c'est grâce à toi... déclara la brune en le serrant contre elle.

\- Non, c'est toi qui a tout donné Tenten, moi je n'ai rien fait.

\- Neji, c'est toi qui m'a donné une raison pour continuer, cette prestation, elle était pour toi... Je me fiche pas mal de gagner ou non, ce qui compte c'est que tu aies aimé. »

Le brun lui sourit en lui caressant la joue doucement.

« Merci Tenten... c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

\- Tu crois ? »

Au même moment où elle finit sa phrase, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, se fichant pas mal du public qui applaudissait.


End file.
